Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
| runtime = 41–44 minutes | creator = Christian Williams | producer = | starring = | theme_music_composer = Joseph LoDuca | composer = Joseph LoDuca | country = United States | language = English | company = Renaissance Pictures | distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution | network = Syndication | audio_format = Dolby Surround | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_seasons = 6 | num_episodes = | list_episodes = List of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys episodes | related = }} Hercules: The Legendary Journeys is an American television series filmed in New Zealand. It was produced from January 16, 1995 to November 22, 1999, and was based on the tales of the classical Greek culture hero Heracles (Hercules was his Roman analogue). It ran for six seasons, producing action figures and other memorabilia as it became one of the highest rated syndicated television shows in the world at that time. It was preceded by several TV movies with the same major characters in 1994 as part of Universal Television's Action Pack in order of appearance: Hercules and the Amazon Women, Hercules and the Lost Kingdom, Hercules and the Circle of Fire, Hercules in the Underworld, and Hercules in the Maze of the Minotaur, the last of which served mostly as a "clip show" of the previous movies as a lead up to the series. The show was cancelled midway through filming of the sixth season, and only a total of eight episodes were produced after Kevin Sorbo initially declined to renew a three-year extension contract to continue his role as Hercules. Description The series is set in a fantasy version of ancient Greece not precisely located in historical time. Although set in ancient Greece, the show also has a mixture of Oriental, Egyptian and Medieval elements in various episodes. The show stars Kevin Sorbo as Hercules and regularly features Michael Hurst as his sidekick Iolaus. Rotating as Hercules' other regular companion, particularly in earlier seasons, is Salmoneus (Robert Trebor), a wheeler-dealer ever looking to make a quick dinar. Typical plot lines involve Hercules and Iolaus saving rustic villagers from monsters, evil warlords, or the often selfish whims of the gods. There was also comedy and episodes often had "in-jokes" about modern themes. In the earlier episodes as mentioned in the show's opening title, Hercules' main nemesis is his evil stepmother Hera, the powerful queen of the gods who seeks to destroy Hercules using various monsters and helping her various followers because he is a reminder of her husband Zeus' infidelity. As the series progressed, a wider range of enemies was used; notably Hercules' half-brother, the malicious god of war Ares replaced Hera as the show's primary antagonist. Towards the end of the series, Ares is himself replaced by the evil god Dahak who is the main villain in the show's fifth season and sets off a story arc that has Hercules traveling to Sumeria, Norseland and Éire. Although Zeus, Hercules' father, is frequently cited by Hercules as a neglectful father, Zeus' love for Hercules is well documented in the show. Indeed, Hercules is often referred to as "the favorite son of Zeus". Zeus makes several appearances on the show, even saving his son's life and restoring his superhuman strength on one occasion when he needs it the most. Hercules, for his own part, is always there for Zeus when his father needs him, and in the end, Hercules reconciles with his father and buries whatever issues he has with the father he has come to understand and love. Legacy The show had two spin-offs, Xena: Warrior Princess and Young Hercules, with which it shared recurring characters such as Ares (Kevin Smith), Autolycus (Bruce Campbell), Salmoneus (Robert Trebor), Aphrodite (Alexandra Tydings), Deimos/Strife (Joel Tobeck) and Callisto (Hudson Leick). Both shows, although produced in New Zealand using mostly local actors who put on American accents, were syndicated worldwide. The success of the show also saw a number of similar ancient-set series being commissioned, such as The Adventures of Sinbad, Conan the Adventurer, The New Adventures of Robin Hood, BeastMaster, Tarzan: The Epic Adventures, and Jack of All Trades. A sci-fi series, Cleopatra 2525, was also produced as a result of the series' influence. Thirteen years later, Legend of the Seeker was produced by the same team. Episodes Characters and cast Main * Hercules (Kevin Sorbo) * Iolaus (Michael Hurst) Recurring * Alcmene (Elizabeth Hawthorne, Liddy Holloway and Kim Michalis) * Aphrodite (Alexandra Tydings) * Apollo (Scott Michaelson) * Ares (Kevin Smith) * Artemis (Rhonda McHardy) * Atalanta (Cory Everson) * Autolycus (Bruce Campbell) * Callisto (Hudson Leick) * Cassandra (Claudia Black) * Charon (Michael Hurst) * Cupid (Karl Urban) * Dahak (Michael Hurst, Mark Newnham) * Deianeira (Tawny Kitaen) * Deimos (Joel Tobeck) * Dirce (Lisa Chappell) * Discord (Meighan Desmond) * Falafel (Paul Norell) * Gabrielle (Renée O'Connor) * Hades (Erik Thomson, Mark Ferguson) * Hera (Meg Foster) * Iphicles (Kevin Tod Smith) * Jason (Jeffrey Thomas, Chris Conrad) * Joxer (Ted Raimi) * Kernunnos (Stuart Devenie) * Morrígan (Tamara Gorski) * Nebula (Gina Torres) * Nemesis (Karen Witter, Teresa Hill, Kimberley Joseph) * Odin (Peter McCauley) * Persephone (Andrea Croton) * Salmoneus (Robert Trebor) * Serena (Sam Jenkins, Kara Zediker) * Strife (Joel Tobeck) * Xena (Lucy Lawless) * Zeus (Roy Dotrice, Peter Vere-Jones, Charles Keating, Anthony Quinn). International broadcast history DVD releases Anchor Bay Entertainment released all 6 Seasons of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys on DVD in Region 1 for the first time between 2003-2005. As of 2010, these releases have now been discontinued and are out of print. On January 12, 2010, Universal Studios Home Entertainment announced that they plan on re-releasing Hercules: The Legendary Journeys on DVD. They have subsequently re-released the first five seasons. Season 5 was re-released on July 22, 2014. In Region 4, Madman Entertainment has released all 6 seasons on DVD in Australia. * NOTE: The Season 1 release in both regions 1 & 4 includes the 5 tele-films preceding the series. The region 1 re-release does not include the TV movies. Video game | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single player | platforms = Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color }} Hercules: The Legendary Journeys is an action adventure video game with beat 'em up elements that was released on the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color, developed by Player 1 and published by Titus Software, based on the television series. See also * List of Hercules and Xena characters * Greek mythology in popular culture * Hercules in popular culture References External links * * * Category:1990s American television series Category:1990s New Zealand television series Category:1995 American television series debuts Category:1999 American television series endings Category:1995 New Zealand television series debuts Category:1999 New Zealand television series endings Category:Action Pack (Universal Television) Category:Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Category:English-language television programming Category:Fantasy television series Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:New Zealand drama television series Category:New Zealand science fiction television series Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television series set in ancient history Category:Television series about Heracles Category:Television shows set in Greece Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Works by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci Category:Greco-Roman mythology in popular culture Category:1995 television series debuts Category:1999 television series endings